


A thousand ways to say I love you

by CrookedTeaCup (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gamzee Makara and Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Humanstuck, M/M, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short! dave, Starbucks, mute! karkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CrookedTeaCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a thousand ways to say “i love you”, may it be with words or actions.<br/>The slightest movement and the smallest sound could be an “I love you” you just have to look and observe , maybe you will spot it.</p><p>Dave strider decided it was high time to move over to washington to be where most of his friends were, what he was not expecting was to fall head over heels for a boy he only met in a parking lot just outside a pizza place. Not only was the boy unmistakably beautiful in almost, almost, every way he was mute  also and it was going to be a challenge to get close to him when you were shy and admittedly pretty fucking stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand ways to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the mistakes and if the story moves a bit to fast, writing inst my strong point at all.

You breathed in the crisp air of the afternoon enjoying the cool air as you stood in front of the apartments you were almost finished moving into. You had been planning to move to washington a little over a year now and you finally decided to put that plan into action and packed your bags.

Your arms were full of some small cardboard boxes that carried various items inside of them that moved around noisily when you took a couple of steps away from the car and then just stood still admiring your new apartment building. It wasn’t anything fancy or new but it seemed pretty sturdy and well taken care of so it was good enough for the time you would be living here.

“Are you just gonna stand there all day or are you going to get your ass in gear?” You jumped a bit at the voice that rudely interrupted your train of thought and you turned to look at the boy with what looked like permanent bed head, you were just above his elbow in height . “after we are done with these last few boxes i was thinking we could go out for some pizza to reward ourselves.” John said with his normal goofy smile.

“Yeah that sounds good.” You said nodding your head and finally taking a step forward to a staircase that led you up to the fourth floor where your own apartment was settled. It was going to be weird living by yourself and you were going to admit that you were definitely going to miss all the surprise strifes with your bro and puppets falling on you every time you entered a room….Actually you were probably not going to miss that at all. ever. Puppets are the devils demons.

You pushed open the door to your apartment and made your way thru the maze of boxes that were messily placed all over, You managed to set the boxes you were carrying somewhere on top of a few more boxes in the back of the living room.

You stretched and let out a long yawn, john soon following suit then clapping his hands together, “Alright we got done pretty quickly i guess its time to get us some pizza and have some bro to bro talking time” he said with yet another smile, pulling out his keys and swinging them on his pointer finger,” I guess i will be driving for obvious reasons.”he snorted then right after the words spilled from his mouth the keys went flying right off his finger to be lost somewhere amongst the boxes. You both broke out laughing as you went to go find them.

 

Once you had found the keys you nodded, “Alright yeah lets go get some pizza.” your stomach was growling just at the thought.

=

“And so i walk downstairs to where the bathroom is alright, take note it was like five in the morning,” John said after swallowing a few more bites of his hawaiian pizza, “ And i open the door to find jade dumping a bag of pumpkin seeds into the toilet and i asked what the fuck she was doing and she said she was trying to grow pumpkins in the magical pot, she actually said that, i was laughing my ass off that i might of woke up everyone in the neighbourhood.” John said starting to laugh but cut it off to eat more of his pizza but quickly continuing his laughing fit.

You chuckled lightly as you listened to his stories of jade sleepwalking, tho as much as you enjoyed them you don’t think you were up to hearing another one now that the events of today and the night before were starting to catch up on you, now that you were nice and full and honestly pretty relaxed you were pretty fucking tired. 

“As much as i love hearing these splendid stories of your crazy ass sister i am pretty fucking tired and i'm ready to turn in for the night, or maybe forever.” you said trying to muffle out a yawn with your hand. You honestly didnt really wanna go to bed, You wanted to hang out with john since this was the first time you two met that wasn't over webcams but you don’t think you could stay awake for any longer than an hour. Luckily you would be seeing john tomorrow so it wouldn't be a huge loss, not to mention you live close to him now so there is no reason to worry.

“The plane ride here was tiresome all by itself not to mention moving boxes all day so yeah.” you added with a shrug pushing your sun glasses up real quick to rub at your eyes tiredly then letting the shades fall back into place.

“Aww alright. you can go wait in the car and i will ask for the check, sound good?”john said with a little sigh finishing the last of his pizza while pulling his keys out of his pant pockets and throwing them your way. you caught them, “Sounds good.” you agreed sliding out of the booth you both were sitting at and headed towards the door without a second glance.

 

You pushed open the doors and walked out and let out a bit of a gasp as you were greeted by cool air. You were so use to hot, hotter and hell worthy of hot that being greeted with cold air and other kinds of temperature’s was going to take forever to get use to.

You started hurrying across the parking lot while also taking some time to admire the night sky, thinking about how nice it would be to get to your new home and sleep in all day.

 

Before you realized there was someone in front of you, you had already ran into them so with with an oompf you stumbled back a step or so before quickly apologizing, “Shit i-im sorry” you looked up at the person you had ran into, you barely came above his chest in height.

damn what a cute guy.

You couldn't see much of the strangers face but their was no mistaking how nice and sharp his features were, though they were slightly shadowed but mostly because the big black mess of hair that covered his head and curled in every direction, the curls mostly framing his face rather nicely. 

There were dark purplish bags under his eyes, hmm he must be really tired, his eyes themselves seemed to be a dark brown color.

 

You felt your face grow hot as you realized you had been staring and hadn't even noticed the glare he was giving you and the rapid hand gestures he was shoving into your face, you couldn't even tell if they were bad or not they were just a bunch of random signs he was making with his hands and fingers. 

Even though he was giving you the glare of death and the odd hand signs he was making he didn't open his mouth once or make any sounds besides quick breathing from what seemed like pure rage. Man you had only bumped into him you didn’t think a simple mistake like that would make someone so mad that they would forget how to talk.

You were starting to feel really embarrassed and ashamed, your first interaction with someone other than close friends was already a complete failure because you had to go and run into them and you had no way to play it off like you usually could do like on the internet. you never had a lot of human interactions other than your bro and a few baby sitters in your life and being home schooled and all didn't help with your social abilities whatsoever. you were only good with this shit online because they couldn’t see your face and you didn’t have the chance to stutter and fuck up. 

 

“Karbro its time ta’ get your mothafuckin chill on, the poor little dude probably doesnt even understand a mothafuckin thing you are try’na sign, look at that confused expression he be makin”

The man who had been giving you the death glare quickly turned to pinpoint where the voice came from and you quickly copied, turning your head to the side you saw a very,very tall man walking leisurely over to the both of you with a little smile and hooded eyes, his face was painted with some white and grey paint making him look kinda like a clown. You raised an eyebrow in his direction. The man in front of you, actually you were planning to just call him person A at this point, made some quick but calmer hand movements towards the clown guy who just widened his lazy smile. “Oh right ah didn't even noticed the sunglasses he is up and wearing, but ah can still tell he be all motherfuckin confused still.” the clown said with a shoulder shaking laugh.

 

more hand gestures.

“Miracles brother, fuckin miracles” 

“sorry for causing trouble but i am tired as hell, that being the main reason i went and bumped into you i will uh.. be on my way now” alright yeah, you did a pretty good job at talking there dave, good job. you will remind yourself to pat your own back later. 

“Dont worry about it little bro, it ain't your fault, you was just admiring the night time sky, at least from what ah saw, my bestest fucking bro right here just gets a little pissy sometimes” the clown says with a little wave of his hand as if to brush it away like it was all good.

Person A, or Karbro as you had heard the clown man call him earlier, Just made more hand gestures making you even more confused on why he couldn't just use words and how they were even communicating like this. The clown just laughed patting Person A on the back.

“I’m not little, i am of completely average height and size thank you, but anyway sorry again but i uh, gotta go.” you said with a shrug and stepping to the side and quickly made you way to johns blue little car. this time without any distractions .

 

“You’re right he was pretty mothafuckin small but if he wants to say he’s not then i ain’t going ta judge him” you could hear the clown speak quietly as they made their way to the restaurant now clearly glad the obstacle, that being you, was now out of the way. you wanted to turn around and snap at them for not believing you about your height but they were actually correct about you being pretty small so there was no reason arguing with complete strangers over it, especially because you would embarrass yourself to death.

You slid into the passenger seat of the car, that was surprisingly warmish, at least warmer than it was outside of the car, and settled yourself comfortably in the seat then let out a long sigh putting the keys into the ignition and turning on the heat. 

John joined you a few minutes later and was glad you had warmed up the car before he got out of the restaurant. “Sorry it took me so long, the waitress forgot to come back with the check like twice and then i had to use the restroom for a bit, i am almost surprised to see you haven't fallen asleep” He laughed slightly buckling his seat belt and you doing the same.

“yeah me too.” you yawned not feeling your encounter with the incredibly odd men important enough to tell to john, at least at the moment. damn you were tired and the warmness and vibrations of the car didn’t fail to lull you to sleep.

 

=

You woke up on the floor of your apartment, your shades neatly folded and placed to the side of you. you just layed there for a bit, ignoring the sun that shined right into your face from the open blinds of the living room which you were currently in. John must of carried you in here or helped you lazily sleepwalk your way here at least. sadly it doesn't seem like you made it to your mattress that was just in the other room and had just fallen to the floor and just went on sleeping. you rolled onto you back and stretched making some odd inhuman noises before falling limp and staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes then grabbing out your phone to check the time. It was eight am, man you wanted to sleep in longer but whatever..

you waited a bit before actually getting up and doing one last stretch before looking around the room, it was full of boxes that still needed to be unpacked. There was a couch that was laying on its back because you and john didn’t really wanna deal with it at the time, its cushions had been packed away so it remained on its back cushionless. what a sad sight. There were also a coffee table lazily shoved to the side along with some night stands that you should probably move to the bedroom eventually. 

Yeah you had a lot of work to do, lucky you would have john to help and eventually jade if she ever has the free time. you were all hoping today would be the day that would happen since it is a Saturday and you wanted to have your apartment cleaned and finished quickly, even if it meant just a day after you got here, so you wouldn't have to be swimming in boxes for a couple of month’s lazily unpacking things every once in awhile. 

Butttt before you got ready to get down to that business you wanted to take a quick look around the area you lived now, you were pretty sure there was a starbucks close by so that was a good way to start also maybe you could get a nice good drink to give yourself a jump start in the day.

you did a quick little search of the closest starbucks on your phone and luckily it was in walking distance, You didn’t have a car at all yet so your only hope for transportation for awhile was john other than that you basically had to walk. you put your phone away and gave yourself a sniff, you were decent enough and not yet unpresentable enough to go digging thru the boxes for your clothes just yet. 

You had just a plain grey hoodie on over a white shirt and some black skinny jeans.

you headed out the door, quickly sliding on your shades and scurried down the steps and made your way down to the starbucks, it was a couple of minutes away but you didn’t mind walking and admiring your new surroundings for that amount of time. the main thing that you noticed the most after moving was the different temperature, you were pretty sure you were going to die when winter was fully in bloom. Never move in the fall especially if your not use to cold weather, it is a huge change you were not prepared for really

You eventually made it to the building and were maybe a bit to joyful to escape the cold and be greeted by warm air and coffee smell, you made a little happy hum. You walked up to the counter already knowing what you were going to order but it took you a little longer than you wanted to blurt it out when you saw who was taking your orders. 

His hair was actually a very dark brown and his eyes were a reddish orangish color, and yup there was a beauty mark right below his left eye by the bridge of his nose. He was very beautiful.  
He, as you already know, was tall and slim but he had a bit of a slouch going so he wasn't standing completely at his full height. 

 

He looked disgusted to see you but he didn't say anything and just held up a sign, Welcome to Starbucks may i take your order? 

You raised an eyebrow confused but you held your tongue from any remark you were going to sputter out a “cat caught your tongue?” and just ordered a coffee and gave him your name with a little bit of a smirk since you couldn't really wink with your sunglasses in front of your face

You took and paid for your drink a moment later and sat down in the seat closest to the counter where you order from, hoping to be able to watch the pretty boy work. you could tell he found it annoying that you were watching but he didn't say anything , actually he didn't say anything to any of his customers and held up the same sign and sometimes a few different ones once in awhile. he even wrote some new ones, which he was incredibly quick at doing.

You froze half way thru drinking your coffee to bask in the realization of why this guy was probably not talking. he was probably mute.

Holy shit you are the slowest piece of garbage in mankind ,how did it even take you this long to realize something so god damn fucking obvious?.


End file.
